Magian Adventure has naruto aspects Missions
by MajianDecendant
Summary: A story about a group of friends that go traveling the world learning about themselves and Magicks.


The stadium glowed with a blue light echoing off into the crowds of people around the orb, their seats rising up into the sky, which shone light a mirror in sunlight.

The crowd cheered as two Magians entered the globe by to entrances either side of it.

Magians are a race of people who have developed and improved their gifts or powers as some people call them, powers or gift are things that that person can do, like levitate an object or oneself into the surrounding atmosphere.

A taller magian enters the globe where the two contestants' are either side of it.

The magian is the founder of the Magian Training Academy for Gifted Individuals which was founded in 1754. David woke up and found that they had arrived at the school and most people were at the great oak doors, He rushed out and joined the others. The entrance hall was so big you could fit 100's of elephants in it. The stone walls were lit by flaming torches the ceiling was too high to make out but the occasional floating person up there and teachers as well, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor Parsonage across the flagged stone floor. David could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school was in there.

Professor Parsonage led them to a room across from the hall and hushed them all in.

"Quiet please! Now you all will be sorted into Houses those houses will be your home for the time you will spent here." Spoke Professor Parsonage. A bluish purple turban was placed on the person closest to her it happened to be David's head she placed it on. "Flamous" it shouted. This went on for some time. "There are four houses in this school; Flamous, Watery, Windia and Earthy. Flamous is for brave loyal, daring, chivalrous people, Windia for people who are quick to learn, Earthy for those who are true and Watery are people who are determined to succeed."

They proceeded into the hall to join their fellow housemates. That evening David went to his first lesson, it was outside in the globes for Dueling.

"Hello students and welcome, my name is Mr. Fisher I will teach the art of fighting offence and defense. Step into the globe one at a time and show me what you can do."

They stepped into the orb one by one showed him their powers then stepped out and watched the others. One of them was Carl he was average height, blonde hair and blue eyes his power was to surround himself in flames and then flames snaked around him like an earthquake. Another had a similar power to Carl but their effect was different that's why they got put into Flamous as well. David stepped into the globe and walked into the centre, the door closed behind him and Mr. Fisher said to show him what he can do. It looked like David fainted and this ghostly figure stood up, then disappeared and David woke up like nothing happened.

"Well done everyone, now I am going to teach you how to deflect spells and abilities, all Magians find this useful as well as the shield ability. David, go into the globe and say "Deflector" and raise your hand in front of you, or "Sheldon."

David did as he was instructed and a small barrier like field expanded from his hand. David moved his hand and he found that it moved to. Everyone had a go at the spells and did them very well including James, a shy dumb looking boy, who couldn't do anything.

"Sir, why do we go into these globes anyway?" said a squeaky James.

"Just in case a person loses control and a spell goes astray and the globe will absorb it" spoke up Lauren, a bright Flamous girl.

"Right you are Miss Harvey, 50 coins to Flamous!" spoke Mr. Fisher.

"Now class I will pair you up and you will go into the globes, a pair per globe and fire small spells while the other either deflects it back or absorbs it into a shield."

David and Carl got paired together and they walked into the globe and they took it in turns to fire a projectile and the other deflect it. David was first, Carl threw a fireball and David shouted "Sheldon" and raised his hand and the fireball was absorbed into the shield. Mr. Fisher walked among the groups and showed them how to counter each one. David and Carl were shown and then continued to fight.

It was Carl's turn, Carl used a shield to absorb David's lightning bolt, David then broke his shield "Brackium" and fired an earthquake at him "Earthous Portous", and Carl summoned a Giant Mole "Sum Mole" to absorb the blow. Carl burst into flames and set the floor alight. David jumped back in shock then tried to put it out with no success.

"That's enough Carl, Stasis" shouted Mr. Fisher and pointed his finger at Carl.

Carl suddenly froze and stiffened up like a rock. His face screwed up with rage and fear he was rushed to the hospital wing 1st Floor. David went to see him next morning and found that he was fine and that he would be ready to go to his lessons today.

David and the rest of Flamous went to Spells that morning.

"Right class, open your text books to page one and read pages 1 through 10."Spoke Professor Parsonage glancing at David and Carl. Everyone finished reading the pages and Professor Parsonage said "Now class, we will go out to the globes sector B we don't want any accidents do we?" The class walked down to the globes and got into pairs and began casting the spells they learnt remembering to deflect them with Mr. Fisher's spells.

"Hey, Carl why did you burst into flames yester-

"Right Boys how are you doing? At once David! Report to Mr. Magi's office and maybe you will learn to be quiet."

So David went he walked down the path to Mr. Magi's hut.

"David, I hoped I wouldn't see you here, but anyway I guess I will have to teach you the abilities our family has." Spoke a polite quite voice from the corner of the hut.

"Our family I don't get it we aren't related to each other Sir."

"Oh but we are, roll up your sleeve of your robe, see there, we both have the family crescent on our left arm."

"Right lets begin with the abilities then, copy what I do, copy what I say, copy the movement, and copy the sound of my voice. I'm sorry but I have to make sure you will copy exactly what I do." Mike burst into song.

"Levatous, imbolous, wings ignite, spirits enlarge, voices stand proud, and are hearts beat as one." They sung together.

"Levatous, imbolous, wings ignite, spirits enlarge, voices stand proud, and are hearts beat as one." They sung again. David's heart felt lighter; suddenly he dropped to the floor limp.

"David, David, David are you all right" spoke Carl from the bedside.

"Who, what where am I?" David spoke dazed.

"It's ok David your in the hospital wing-

"What happened to me?"

"You passed out while your powers were given to you."

"What? How do you know?"

"It happened to me to"

David was handed a book of spells with his family crest on it. It contains multiple abilities and spells that he can cast.

"Hello you two aren't you supposed to be going to adept class" spoke a voice.

"What about You, then Lauren?" replied Carl.

"I was told to get you two down there, were at the globes so that we can train and control our magiks" protested Lauren.

"Why?" asked David.

"Lauren answer me! tell me, you know something don't you?!"  
"Erm I'm not supposed to say, all I know is that we all have a special ability, like walking through walls except yours is much more then that.."  
"Go on, uh oh Fisher!"  
So Lauren, Carl and David walked down to the globes passing others classes at the other globes sectors; they were the other houses with their respective house tutors.

Flamous was at Globe sector D, Lauren, Carl and David paired together like the others were. They became to be told as a team, family that their powers were only to be shared with them and to be held secret and helped with them to better control them, Mr. Fisher abruptly stopped looked towards David.  
"How are you today? Had a little accident didn't you? Don't worry so do most pupils."  
"Sir, can you tell us how to contro-  
"Of course lets Begin" "Imbolis, Centeras, Revealatum Hindum" a voice whispered.  
Mr. Fisher began explaining everyone abilities and then how we could help control them and gain strength, all David could do was giggle at the thought of Carl.  
Carl took out his family book of spells and showed Lauren and David then the two of them did the same it seemed that each of them had an elemental signature on the front, Carl's of Fire, Lauren's of Air and David's of Earth, Lauren stumbled over and knocked Kelly's book from her hands and it fell on the floor revealing an Water symbol on the front, the circle is complete or so they thought only one remained Spirit. Their magic words were Aer for Air, Heile for Fire, Hieron for Spirit, Gaia for Earth and Aqua for Water. Once those words were spoken their powers would ignite or unleash. They felt powerful yet fearful of what they could could do or what they might do. Lauren could control the winds, Kelly the oceans or seas, Carl the intesity of a fire or warmth, David could make things grow from the ground and someone called Louise was suspected to control the spirit. Their home lives were all unique but some how intertwined in the end of the universe caused by Richard Pixly.

"So what are you three doing after class? Shouldn't we like meet up or something?" questioned David.

"If you want to-

"Well I think it's a great idea, what about you Kelly?." Said Lauren.  
"Errrrmm Ok, I didn't think you wanted me here." Muttered Kelly.

"Of course we do, we were chosen weren't we?-

"What do you mean Loz?" asked Carl.

"You know don't you, so why don't you tell us?" asked Kelly.

"Yer, why are you keeping it a secret?" Questioned David.

"Leave ME ALONE WILL U!" Shouted Lauren storming off in a fit of rage.


End file.
